


The One Who Didn't Get Away

by AnneAnna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, No Pregnancy, Reylo Happy Ending, Unrequited Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnna/pseuds/AnneAnna
Summary: Rey has been in love with her best friend for eight years and today is his wedding day.  Is it the end of love in her life or maybe just maybe fate has other plans?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Other pairings, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 95
Kudos: 311





	The One Who Didn't Get Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celia_and](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/gifts).



> I really, really need to stop writing one shots but I thought of this one and wanted to give it to Celia.

  
They say that everyone has one person in their lifetime who slips through their fingertips. Rey was certain that today was the day her person slipped eternally far far away. And Rey’s heart as she sat at his wedding reception would never beat the same.

Rey had met him the first day of High School. Shy and a new student, Rey Jones was ready to be lost in the crowd.

But he, a popular jock, refused. With his broad frame and warm brown eyes he welcomed Rey into his clique. And when Armitage Hux wrinkled his nose at a foster child joining them for lunch, Rey’s new best friend said “As I recall Ginger, your mom was a maid at the local hotel eight when she met your father so don’t even.”

And Armitage left Rey alone. So did everyone else. For the first time in nine years of school, Rey was not picked on.

They went everywhere together, two peas in a pod. Rey was invited to every High school Party. Rey found confidence because of him and suddenly found herself with lots of friends. She was no longer invisible but important.

This confidence paid off and Rey got a job at the local tearoom at sixteen. The job hid her from lonely nights at home with Plutt and paid for fashionable clothes and a cheerleading uniform. Nobody wondered why “Brown Eyes” ( as she liked to call him) and Rey were a couple. Or at least Rey thought they were.

For they held hands as they walked around the school and spent their weekends watching bad movies. They would often cuddle on the couch as they ate popcorn.

Leia and Han were always welcoming, putting out an extra plate. Han would tease them about being a couple and although he would deny it, his neck would often go red.

And then there was prom because of course they went together. Prom was every teenage girls’ dream. Leia helped her get a dress and seemed to know she needed someone to do her hair. Rey truly felt like a princess.

There were pictures and flowers and high school movie moments. Armie and Rose, Finn and Jannah, and then them. Everyone danced their hearts out that night. But Rey noticed that he never really touched her waist.

And then he drove her home and walked her up the steps outside the door, giving her a hug. “You look really pretty Rey, so beautiful.” Rey blushed to the roots of her hair and longed to finger his dark curls. No one had ever whispered such sweet words. He always thought better of her then she thought of herself.

Rey bit her lip and wished so hard that he would offer her just one kiss. She longed to taste his lips.

And as if he could read her mind, he bent over and kissed her cheek. “You deserve the world Rey, you deserve everything.”

The next day Rose asked her as Rey divulged her best friend’s words “So are you dating? I thought you already were?”

‘I don’t know, “ Rey’s voice faltered. For they were best friends and she couldn’t wouldn’t ruin that. What would happen if she shared her heart.

So Rey sat on it. She sat on it through graduation as they partied the night away. Rey sat on it that summer as they prepared for college. She really hoped he would finally say something. He would finally open his heart and ask for hers. They were perfect together; she just knew it.

But then the summer got away. And in the end all she got was a hug. “I’ll miss you Rey, so very much, stay in touch kiddo, stay in touch.”

And the best person she knew walked away. He went to Duke where his brother graduated from and she went to UCLA.

Rey dated in college, desperately trying to get over him. But every month he would email her or call her, never allowing the flame to die. Rey tried and tried.

At this point even Rose thought it was ridiculous. “He’s stringing you along Rey, you have to get over him!”

“But he’s my best friend Rose, the first person to ever, ever see me. I just can’t” Rey protested.

And then he made it worse. Every college break he would call her, take her to days at the beach. They even visited Florida together, laughing, joking and walking the beach.

Rose yelled at her and asked her, “Why Rey, why? When someone really loves you and is interested, you don’t have to wonder.”

After Florida Rey ignored him for six months, trying to finish her Freshman year strong. She applied to work at a summer camp so she wouldn’t go home. Rey didn’t want to be with Plutt anyway.

And then in the middle of the summer he came. They skinny dipped one night, splashing each other in the middle of the lake. Rey really, really thought he would kiss her. But he didn’t and she knew. He didn’t love her and he never would.

The next few years Rey kept her distance with friendly exchanges. A few times he asked what was wrong and she would always say, “Nothing, I'm just busy.”

“Are you sure Rey, I know you well, something seems to be up?”

But Rey knew that Rose word’s were true. If he really, truly loved her this game would stop and he would declare his feelings so she never ever said a word.

Three years later, days after their respective college graduations, Rey wondered if she had made the right decision. They had all planned a vacation together. And he brought her, Kaydel. Kaydel was beautiful, blonde and too sweet. They had also been dating for six months. Kaydel laughed at his jokes, stayed by his side and acted as if she owned his skin. That was what hurt the most.

Rey had so many sweet, sweet memories of his touches and knew the brush of his skin against hers. And now, Kaydel had permission for everything. Every inch of his skin was hers.

The last night of the vacation he asked Rey to take a walk.

His tone was light as he said, “Rey, you’re my best friend and you always have been. Kaydel agreed to marry me today, would you please be in my wedding?”

And Rey pushed every tear, every sorrow as far down in her heart as she could. Because this, this was permanent. He would never love her the way she wanted. It was over. She had to move on.

“Of course.” Rey smiled, because after all she had eight years of practice. Eight years of loving him unrequited.

It didn’t make the wedding day any easier. There were lots of people there, dancing and smiling. Rey tried as much as possible to make it through the day. Rose promised her a night out with lots of drinks if she could make it through without crying.

As Rey sat alone at her table Leia approached her and gave her a hug.

“I’m so glad you are here today Rey, it means so much that you were such a good friend to my foster son.”

Rey managed to give her a smile, “Well we could always relate to each other, he considered you his real parents.”

Leia smiled, “Well we considered him our real son, along with that one who is finally home. Did you ever meet his brother Rey, my oldest son? I think he was in college when you were in High School.”

Leia motioned for a tall man in a suit to come over who was sucking ice cubes out of a cup.

And Rey was startled for his brother was incredibly good looking. He was tall, broad shouldered, and had dark insightful eyes.

This gentle giant looked at her and not just at her face, but all of her, drinking her entirety in. Rey suddenly felt very self conscious. His eyes had never rested on her like this man's.

“Does Rey need someone to dance with?” This man offered, holding out his hand. At this Leia discreetly disappeared.

“You know who I am?’ Rey asked startled not recognizing him.

He smiled with dimples, “Yes, you're the girl my brother was stupid enough to never make a move on. I noticed. I was home sometimes during breaks but you two were always occupied. I’ve been watching you all weekend, He really put you in a terrible position.”

Rey looked again and wondered how she had never noticed Ben before. For Ben was far, far more attractive than Poe.

“I think I’d like to dance with you Ben.” Rey said softly.

And they danced and when Ben held her waist, he meant it, giving her a gentle caress. And when he kissed her before bidding her good night it wasn’t on the cheeks but on the lips.

And when they watched a movie the next weekend, it wasn’t as friends, it was a date. And when a year later Poe and Kaydel danced at Rey and Ben’s wedding, Rey knew with utmost certainty, Rose was right. When the right one came along, there was no wondering, you just knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written two other one shots recently that you might want to check out:
> 
> [Just One Kiss Before We Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392732)  
> This is a Post World War I Romance fic set in the Swiss Alps
> 
> [A Redeemed Kylo Ren Figure Just Won't Sell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255893)  
> This is a Christmas Fic about Second Chances as well as why there needs to be a Ben Solo action figure!


End file.
